Prison Abuse Effects on Prison Inmate Population
by SakaSandora
Summary: A study by Aizen, Sousuke; Aporro Granz, Szayel; Kurotsuchi, Mayuri. Abstract: We selected 24 students to participate between the ages of 18 to 30. In our study we were to replicate a prison setting using students from Karakura University. This experiment was run for a 14 day period. Yaoi. Many Pairings.


Prison Abuse Effects on Prison Inmate Population

Authors: Aizen, Sousuke; Aporro Granz, Szayel; Kurotsuchi, Mayuri

Source: Japanese Journal of Social Psychology; Month, Date20XX, Vol. XX Issue X, pXX-XX, Xp.

Document Type: Article

Subject Terms: INMATES

PRISONERS

RESEARCH

SOCIAL structure

DISCRIMINATION

SEX crimes

IMPRISONMENT

OFFENSES against the person

PUNISHMENT

REPLICATION (Experimental design)

**Chapter One**

Grimmjow sneered at the three men standing on the podium. The auditorium he was sitting in was hot and muggy, the air conditioner having given up the ghost a few days back. This didn't help Grimmjow's irritation, and being he was known for his temper this was asking for trouble.

Leaning back in his chair Grimmjow shoved his feet out in front of him allowing himself to slide down. He tried to hide the yawn that broke through his spread fingers as he watched one of the three men standing before the board start up their presentation. Some sort of experiment...

"My colleagues and I have gotten permission from the board of directors along with permission from the ethical review board." Szayel-Sensei practically purred, a huge and slightly-psychotic smile on his face. His voice echoed eerily in the auditorium. "Of course, many of you won't realize how hard it is to get such permission," A look of disdain on his face as he gazed out at the university students in his class. "but I digress, we have received permission to do a study on prisoner guard relations in order to best test that the inherent personality traits of prisoners and guards are the chief cause of abusive behavior in prison. Now this may-" Szayel blinked in surprise as a hand was raised. "Ah, yes Mr. Kuchiki?"

"What exactly are you looking for in your prisoners and guards? After all is it not hard to figure out inherent qualities?"

"Ah, what an excellent question." Szayel was practically beaming with pride. _Che. Teachers pet._ Not too many people managed to piss Grimmjow off to the extent that Byakuya Kuchiki did, although to be fair he was not the worst one on his list, not the second, that one being the man who sat a little ways away with vibrant orange hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

What he wouldn't give to fuck that little bitch up. Fingers digging into the long curved table in front of him he watched as Ichigo placed his chin in his hand, looking bored of the proceedings. Fucker liked to act so high and mighty.

_He's always looked down on me. _Even now he could almost feel it. Those goddammed eyes watching him...fuck pity. He didn't need it. He wanted to knock the bastard off his high horse and...fingers digging long furrows into the table he watched as the man gave his full and undivided attention to the bastards up front.

Sousuke Aizen, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. All three were very different from each other. Sousuke Aizen was a tall broad-shouldered man with wavy brown hair and glasses. He honestly looked a little nerdy. He taught a few criminal justice classes, and incidentally this class, along with a few English classes. Fortunately, he was good friends with his teaching aide, Gin, whose tendency to give his friends a little slack resulted in a better grade than what they probably deserved. Aizen on the other hand...there was just something about the man he couldn't bring himself to like. Almost like oil, something thick and dark that made you shudder in his presence.

Eyes flicked to the man speaking. Szayel Aporro Granz was a thin-wiry man with fricken pink hair and golden eyes that he hid behind glasses. He usually wore white clothes that hugged his body closely. Many students claimed the man was insane, but Grimmjow just chalked it up to his personality. He taught neuroscience along with microbiology.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, on the other hand, was THE freak out of all of the teachers. His hair was dark blue, not that he could say anything, and he had golden colored eyes and dressed as if he was in the carnival. He taught abnormal psychology (probably knows a lot about it, the freak) along with biochemical and inorganic chemistry.

Grimmjow perked up again when Aizen spoke up hoping they were done but unfortunately it seemed they still had a few things to cover. Drifting away, Grimmjow started to tune everything out.

_Wonder what the cafeteria is making today?_

"We will be handing out a survey that if you pass you will be able to..."

Eyes wandering Grimmjow moved from the three teachers to the man on the right side of Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer. A snarl wormed its way past his throat. Ulquiorra and Byakuya were good friends. Both stuck up bitches who thought of someone like him as trash, and Ulquiorra had made it known he was garbage in his eyes multiple times. Grimmjow loathed him.

_If I could just..._ eyes lit up in cruel pleasure as he thought about what it would be like to...

"...and of course you will be paid." Grimmjow perked immediately when he heard those words. "You will receive twenty-five dollars per day. Regardless of whether you are a guard or not. Now then any questions before we hand out the survey? None? Aright, please write down the first thing that comes to your mind as your answer." Szayel handed out the papers and they were slowly passed back down the row.

A paper that was suddenly shoved in his face made him glare at the man sitting in front of him.

"Hey Grimm."

"Fuck off Shinji." Not in the mood for Shinji's annoying attitude today Grimmjow snatched the paper from him and stared. The questions were easy enough, ranging from 'have you ever been in a fight' to 'have you ever done drugs' and everything in between. Shrugging, Grimmjow quickly wrote down what he thought they might want to know. Once time was up they handed the papers back in.

"Alright, by tomorrow I should know whether you passed or not. For those who have, we will be having a meeting after class to discuss what to expect, now it seems like our time is up, have a wonderful day." Szayel smiled cheerfully at the students as they got to their feet.

Grimmjow couldn't keep the grim off his face as he shoved his things into his bag. He couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy auditorium. Shinji had already left, no doubt hoping to be at the front of the surge of bodies that was headed in the dining hall's direction.

"Heya Grimm-Kitty." Glancing to the side Grimm watched as Gin bounced over looking excited, although it was hard to tell with the way he kept his eyes slitted. "Ya wern't lookin' too happy there, how come?"

"Che, just Kurosaki and Cifer, gettin' on my nerves." Gin leaned back on his heels a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ya gunna do the experiment?"

"Hoping to. Why?" Grimmjow started walking out of the class with Gin hot on his heels.

"Just thinkin', anyways, got ta get back ta Aizen-Sensei, see ya later!" With a quick wave Gin bounced off. Shacking his head, Grimmjow adjusted his backpack. Done with classes for the day he headed towards the cafeteria where he knew his friends would be hanging out.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"So what did you think of what Szayel-Sensei had to say?" Shinji took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Hell, I'm in if I get paid," Leaning back in his chair Nnoitra grinned. "I mean hell, twenty-five dollars a day to do nothing? Sounds like fun."

"Although it's not very much money." Kensei leaned back in his chair foot tapping impatiently. Next to him Mashiro was typing away on his computer, more than likely looking up weird and random things.

"Still it's $350 at the end of the two week period. And like Nnoitra said, we don't have to actually do anything." Love frowned as he thought about it. "Although, I'm not sure I like the idea of being in a psychology experiment."

"Not like any harm can come of it." Grimmjow glanced out the window as a flicker of orange caught his eye. "And we might just be able to have a little fun in the meantime."

"Che, that's only if you get to be a guard." Nnoitra pointed out.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ichigo quickly looked over the available seating in the library. There wasn't much left over and honestly he didn't feel like sitting/dealing with those few people he actually knew/had classes with. Zaraki's blood thirsty crew was not appealing, Tsukishima's was stuck up (or at least felt that way). He didn't even bother looking towards Jushiro's. The sick man always made him uncomfortable ever since he started coughing up blood in class one day.

The frown lighted on his face when he spotted Orihime waving at him from a table set in the corner. He could bearly make out Mizuro and Keigo behind an oversized plant but spotted Renji's bright head of hair quickly. Waving back, Ichigo was about to head in her direction when his shoulder was accidently bumped.

"I apologize, Kurosaki-San." Ulquiorra monotone voice startled him but he tried to hide it.

"It's nothing Ulquiorra-San." Turning away Ichigo quickly walked towards Orihime. She grinned up at him as he sat down next to her.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"It went well, Unohana-Sempai is very kind. Today she shared her horror stories of when she worked at the hospital in Tokyo." Giggling Orihime seemed to get a far off look in her eye that he knew meant she would be out of the conversation for a while.

Giving her a worried smile Ichigo glanced around his table. "Did you finish your essay for Urahara-Sensei's class?"

Oh!" Orihime butted in, apparently back in the real world "I heard from Renji that your class is doing a psychology experiment. Are you going to join?"

Leaning back in his chair Ichigo thought about it. On one hand it was an easy way to make money but on the other...

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Why not, It's not that hard of a decision." Laughing Renji leaned in closer. "Or are you afraid you won't make it the full two weeks?"

"Shut up Renji, no one cares what you think." Feeling annoyed Ichigo glared at his best friend. Sometimes he just want to smack the bastard.

Still laughing, Renji leaned back in his chair, the picture of innocence. "Oy, you aren't going to chicken out are you, Ku-ro-sa-ki-_Kun_?" Snarling at the sneer in Renji's voice, Ichigo sat up in his chair and glowered at him.

"Hell no. I'll be there!" It took Ichigo a few seconds to figure out what had happened but by that point it was too late, he couldn't take back his words.

"Oh ho ho!" Renji crowed, "looks like I'll be seeing you there!" Ichigo huffed and looked away.

"This whole experiment seems silly to me, but hey what do I know?" Mizuro shrugged his shoulders and went back to texting.

"Ah, don't be like that Mizuro! You said you were going to do it!"

A snort. "I just said that because I figure it will give me something new to do. Honestly everything seems boring to me." The last part was said almost too quietly to hear, but unfortunately Keigo did. Ichigo tried to ignore Keigo's screams of "NOOOOO, don't abandon me!" and other such nonsense as he pulled out his homework and got to work.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Ulquiorra was quiet as he settled himself down next to Byakuya. On the other side of him sat Tsukishima, with Kira on his left and Uryu on his right. Setting his bag on the floor he slid into his seat.

"What are your thoughts on the experiment that Szayel-Sensei wants to run? Are you going to join?" Eyes on Tsukishima Ulquiorra watched as he signed and placed his bookmark in its place before setting his book down.

"I spoke with Urahara sensei today and he agreed to have me join him on his project as an assistant. Unfortunately his experiment coincides with Szayel-Sensei's. So I will not have time to do both."

"I see, in that case congratulations are in order." Tsukishima smiled at that, looking a little too pleased but who could honestly blame him.

"Indeed," Byakuya spoke up next. "It would look good on your resume. Where do you plan on working?"

"I was hoping to get into a hospital in Tokyo, although a clinic wouldn't be bad either."

"My father is director of the Karakura Hospital, if you need a good word I can put one in." Uryu chimed up.

"Thank you Uryu." Smiling Tsukishima glance back towards Ulquiorra. "So are you going to join?"

"Yes, I suppose I will." Ulquiorra glanced away, frowning slightly. Eyes flicked towards Uryu. A nod was his answer.

"I'm going to do it also." Kira finally spoke up, one hand was playing with a stand of his hair. "I think it would be an interesting way to spend our break." Nodding, Tsukishima turned his gaze onto Byakuya.

Before he could answer a loud voice shouted "Hell no. I'll be there!" Surprised Byakuya looked behind him to see Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai in a heated discussion with one another.

Shaking his head Byakuya turned back towards Tsukishima. "I planned on joining. It seemed to be an interesting way to pass time."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"I'm getting excited." Grinning Jushiro couldn't help but start pestering his good-natured if slightly lazy friends. "How is the experiment supposed to run? I wonder if Szayel-San thought of..."

"I'm sure Szayel-San has everything under control." Shunsui said quickly in order to placate his best friend. "Right Starrk?"

Opening one eye, Starrk gave Shunsui a blank look. "Sure," he supplied unhelpfully. Yawning he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to fall asleep..

Shunsui sighed as Starrks head hit the table with a thud and soft snore sounded from him.

"I wonder about that man sometimes."

"Oh, Shunsui-San, Jushiro-San, Starrk-San, I was wondering if it would be okay to share your table." Glancing up Shunsui smiled at the timid Hanatarou.

"Of course. Just shove ol' lazy bones out of the way."

"Oh, I could never do that!" Startled Hanatarou gave Starrk a weary glance. Smirking at each other Jushiro and Shunsui laughed.

"There's no need to be so shy here Hanatarou, in any case I doubt Starrk would wake up. But please make yourself at home." Smiling gently, Jushiro made room for Hanatarō to put his books down.

"Thank you." Looking relieved Hanatarou settled himself down and got to work. He was soon forgotten by the two friends.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Szayel glanced down at the list of names that had been deemed to be the most psychologically stable and healthy, although he did keep Jushiro and Starrk, it was purely to see whether or not physical or mental illnesses would affect how a guard treats his prisoners. He frowned knowing he would have to somehow keep those two together. It would not be a perfect experiment, but more along the lines of just being interesting. Hopefully Mayuri wouldn't say anything.

Shaking his head Szayel went back to examine who passed the survey. Some of the names gave him pause, honestly, how did Yammy of all people pass the survey, but pass he did. Sighing he added their names into his computer to randomly assign either guard or prisoner and if prisoner to also randomly place the prisoners together in a 'cell' along with an identifying number.

Leaning back in the dark room lit only by his computer screen, Szayel watched as names and numbers were assigned to each 'block', and seeing this was going to take a while and glancing down at his nearly empty and cold coffee cup, he got up and left the room. Closing and locking the door he walked down the hallway and took a left towards the teachers' lounge and hopefully a new pot of coffee.

A few seconds after he left a shadow broke from the wall. It walked to the door where it kneeled down and pulling out a pick started working on the door. The door handle jiggled a bit before opening. With a fox like grin on his face, Gin got up from where he was kneeling. "Thanks again Aizen-San, ya don't know how much ah appreciate this."

A dark chuckle from behind was his answer as the man himself waltzed in. Walking quickly to the computer he hurriedly glanced over the results and with a smirk started to change who some of the guards and prisoners were. Once done he nodded to Gin and both walked back out, Gin quickly locking the door just in time as Szayel rounded the corner in front of them.

"Ah, Aizen-San, out for an evening walk?" Gin just grinned as Szayel's eyes washed over him, the light glinting off prevented him from seeing the teachers eyes but that was okay, its why he kept his shut.

"I had a few things to take care of this evening, unfortunately. Thankfully Gin has agreed to help me. Hopefully, with the two of us, we will be able to get things done quicker."

Szayel nodded in understanding. A few goodbyes later the three of them parted ways. Aizen and Gin were quiet as they walked down the hallway, each incased in their own thoughts of the upcoming experiment. The minute they walked through the door into Aizen's office Aizen finally spoke.

"I hope we won't have any problems after this Gin." Walking behind his desk he settled himself down in his chair, fingers steepleing in front of his face as he rested his elbows on the desk.

"'Course not Aizen-Sensei! I'm VERY happy ya could assist me with my little fantasy." Gin leaned against the desk, his eyes slipping open to reveal a sliver of sky blue eyes.

Aizen smirked, his eyes cold as he regarded his number one student. "You know we could get into a lot of trouble if it's found out I...altered the experiment."

"Like thats gunna happen Aizen-Sensei. And even if, why would anyone even suspect ya ta have, hmmm? Goody two-shoes Aizen-Sensei? I doubt anyone would give ya a second thought."

"Is that right? And what if they don't just disregard me as you so think they will?

Smirking, Gin kneeled down in front of his sensei. "If they don't, I'll make sure Kurotsuchi takes the blame, after all, he's not exactly a model teacher." Leaning back in his chair Aizen watched as Gin undid his pants and quickly took him into his mouth. Relaxing his jaw and flattening his tongue Gin deep throated him.

"Right to the point Gin? I'm impressed."

In response Gin hummed quietly. A soft sound broke through Aizen's cool, not quite a moan. Pulling back Gin used his tongue to flick the tip before swallowing the shaft whole. Bobbing his head quietly he flicked his gaze upwards, meeting deep brown eyes. Smirking, Gin raised a hand and slid fingers around a soft sack, lightly running his digits over them. Hips bucked and suddenly a hand gripped his.

"That's enough Gin," Pulling back, Aizen ensnared his playful prodigy. Hauling him into his lap he forced the young man to straddle his hips. Fingers digging into Gins hair he wrenched him down for a fierce kiss forcing the other to defer. A hum, almost a moan, escaped his students throat. Eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure he jerked his student backwards by the hair until his back hit the desk. Papers scattered as Gin cried out in pain. The desks edge digging into his back.

Keeping one hand gripping Gins hair and holding him down, Aizen slid a hand up and slipping a finger between his tie and shirt started to loosen it. Eyes roamed over flushed cheeks, following the blushing trail downwards where it ended, covered by his shirt.

"It intrigues me that of all the people you could have chosen, you picked a young man with a terrible disposition and a pathetic mouse." Shoving Gins legs apart Aizen slid in between, thrusting lightly against the bulge that was steadily growing.

Gasping for breath Gin pushed back slightly. "Ah, Aizen-Sensei, Ya don't know what ya're missin'. I've always wanted ta fuck them both." Grin growing again, Gin wrapped his legs around his mentor, pulling him in closer. "Sweet lil' Kira with his doe-like eyes, and fierce Toshiro. Mmmm. Can ya imagine having Kira suck ya off, eyes watchin' ya, tears gatherin' at the corners cause he's not used ta suckin' cock? Of teasin' him, watchin' as he forces himself ta continue in order ta please ya? Or forcin' down Toushiro as he's screamin' and fightin' ya. Watchin' the hatred grow in his eyes as ya fuck 'im hard an fast..."

Gin choked as a hand shot out gripping his throat painfully tight.

"Are you trying to get me interested? If so, you are doing a fine job of it. We still have to be careful. I would hate for the results to be skewed." Aizen leaned in, his voice growing softer. "Although, I wouldn't mind watching."

Grin growing, Gin ran his fingers over the hand wrapped around his neck. "Dun worry, I can sweet talk anyone inta anything." The hand loosened slightly, head tilted to the side Gin licked a digit. "Some of the _guards _are right animals in the sack, Course it don't hurt that their good lookin' either."

Stepping back, Aizen watched as Gin slid himself up enough to diverge himself of his pants before flipping himself over and laying across the desk, arms gripping the edge and legs spread wide. His pucker looked inviting, twitching slightly as if to show how much its owner wanted this.

"Who knows, ya might get a chance ta be a voyeur."

Draping himself across his students back he leaned up close to the young man's ear. "Are you offering to..."

"I'll get ya the chance ta see some of your students fuckin' each other, how about it?"

Cock dripping at the thought Aizen thrust in hard, enjoying the scream of pain that rent the air. "I look forward to it Gin."


End file.
